My Hero
by ravens23fan
Summary: Harry continues to be Ginny's Hero, this time in a totally different way.


**I wrote this story a while ago after I finished reading Deathly Hallows. I'm a big Ginny/Harry fan so I wanted to write a cute and fun oneshot. This was the first Harry Potter fanfic I ever wrote...I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**MY HERO**

"Ice Cream…Ice Cream…Ice Cream…" A small child chanted again and again as he followed his parents and younger brother down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Mommy I is a good boy…good boys get ice cream." The child stated as his mother looked down to him. Sighing she brushed her red locks away from her face and looked up to her husband.

"Do you want to take them to get ice cream Harry?" she asked softly.

"They have been good today, right Al?" Harry asked tickling his younger son, resulting in a constant giggle from deep within his tummy.

"See mommy, Daddy says we're being good."

"I hear that James." She said with a smile.

"Ginny you should sit down, I'll take them to get their ice cream and then come back. We've been walking for a while."

"Harry I can walk to the ice cream store…"

"Yes I know you could but I want you to rest." He said before placing a hand on her small bump.

"You worry too much." She said smiling at her husband.

"Yes I do." He said before kissing her forehead softly and grabbing hold of James's hand before walking away with Albus In his arms.

Watching her family walk away Ginny softly rubbed her stomach.

"Your daddy is silly little one." She spoke softly.

Slowly she made her way over to a set of chairs near one of the shops and sat down. She wasn't very far along but Harry still seemed to worry about her. Not that she was surprised he did the same thing with James and Albus. Looking down at her stomach once more she smiled. To the outside world you wouldn't even guess she was pregnant, the bump was hard to see but if you felt you could feel the defined spot where their new child rested.

"Is this seat taken?" Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts as a man walked up to her.

"Umm No go ahead…" He smiled and sat down.

"My names Stefan…" he said reaching to shake her hand.

"Ginny…" She said softly shaking it before looking around at the passing people.

"Well Ginny what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" He asked smiling at her.

"I'm waiting for my family. Their getting Ice Cream." She explained

"You didn't want any?"

"I just thought I would rest for a bit."

"Ah I see, well I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." Stefan said before smirking once more.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his huge effort to flirt with her.

"Thank you I suppose…"

"You're welcome Ginny…you know there's an amazing restaurant down the way. Care to join me?"

Ginny laughed once more.

"That sounds nice but I'm off the market." She said holding up her wedding ring.

"Oh…well where's your husband?"

"Ice Cream remember?" She said obviously annoyed at his lack of listening skills.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came to dinner with me."

"Actually I would mind." Harry voice cut through their conversation. Ginny smiled up at him. Both boys in his arms devouring their ice cream.

"Alright alright I was just keeping your wife company." Stefan said still looking at Ginny.

"Well thanks I got it from here." Harry said stepping closer

"Yeah I heard you…" Stefan said standing up and turning around…His face quickly paled and he stepped back.

"You're…You're Harry Potter…You're Husband is Harry Potter?" He asked turning to Ginny.

"Ummm Yes…" She said trying to keep her laughter under control.

"Well…I'm sorry about the mix up. I'm just going to go and umm bye…"He said before running down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Ahh you scared away my boyfriend…" Ginny said in a playful tone.

"Haha." Harry said setting the kids down next to Ginny and sitting down in Stefan's now empty seat. "How long had he been here?" Harry asked going into protective mode.

"Not long."

"Good."

"Harry he was just flirting."

"Did you show him your ring?"

"Yes Love." She said sitting up and moving closer to him. "I'm kind of glad you scared him away. It was very entertaining." She said leaning in close to his face.

"Oh yeah…well I'm glad I amuse you." He said kissing her nose.

"You do…" She said kissing his lips.

"Ewww…Mommy why you kissing daddy in public?" James asked as Ginny and Harry pulled apart.

"Because he's my hero." She said with another smile.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it...Leave me a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
